infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous: A New Weapon
This RP is a sequel to inFamous: Hired Gun. It's about a new weapon developed by G.E.N.E to aid in their domination over the world and kill Yohan Rhodes. Two months after inFamous: Hired Gun Yohan and Jade are in a car driving around on a date to avoid being spotted by G.E.N.E Yohan: So Jade, where should we go? Jade: Ah... I don't know, maybe the beach? I don't know has an unsure face on Yohan: The beach? Haven't been there in a while. How about we go to th- Suddenly, a huge crash is heard as a cyborg lands on the hood of the car Yohan: HOLY SHIT! As the cyborg hits the car, Jade jumped out and is in a ready stance to face it '' Jade: Yohan... Who is this guy... *I need to put my disguise on...* Yohan: ''gets out and gets ready I don't know! Cyborg: Scans them both and speaks in a deep electronic voice Jade Luna, age 20, not a threat, Yohan Rhodes, age 25, a threat. Target found. He holds up his right metal arm at Yohan and a small metal box comes out his wrist and shoots a red laser at him Yohan: SHIT! creates a force field to block the laser but it can't hold DO SOMETHING!!! (Jade can't control his metal, it's created by G.E.N.E and is infused with ant-ray field radiation) Jade: She concentrates and focuses her speed to run around the robot and grab it's arm to flip it over her back and into the ground making a huge mark in the ground '' ''The cyborg jumps up Cyborg: Weight increased. Jade Luna, threat. As he says this his robot eye glows brighter but Yohan grabs him and tosses him in the air the kicks him on the way down Yohan: Fuck, it says G.E.N.E on his back. He's G.E.N.E property! Cyborg: gets up Strength calculated, speed calculated. a long blade that runs down the sides of his arms pop out and he slices Yohan the flies to Jade and slashes her Jade: AH!!!! She flies back and then she instantly recovers and does a windmill move to get up ''Bitch... ''Jade runs to a car and then does a 540 spin kick flinging the car at the cyborg hitting him and making him fly back ''Yohan!! Are you alright?! Yohan: ''gets up and walks to the car which is ontop of the cyborg Yeah. Who was that? lifts up car and throws it but the cyborg is gone with a blood trail Fuck... Jade: I was gonna ask you the same thing... It looked at you and said threat... I mean... It KNOWS you... Yohan: It said G.E.N.E on it's back. They sent it. They know I'm here. It called you a threat after you flipped it. Jade: Oh... Shit.... We gotta do something about G.E.N.E.... gets angry and serious Yohan: Not we, me. I'll go back to New Spire and take down G.E.N.E, it's too dangerous for you. Jade: NO! I will not sit back here and watch you suffer because of that thing... 2 is better than 1... IF you still insist, I'll get all my friends to do something about G.E.N.E. grabs Yohan Yohan: No! We can't let people die over G.E.N.E. I'll go myself, I'm better than anything they got. Jade: ...Geez... Don't you die on me Yohan... reaches up for a kiss '' Yohan: I won't Jade. ''kisses her I promise. teleports away G.E.N.E Base Yohan teleports outside the base Yohan: Shit, my suit. The suit and weapons connects to his mind and they come to him quickly That's awesome. puts on suit then kicks open the door and runs in at super speeds to Hurst's office and breaks through the door Hurst: I've been expecting you Yohan. Yohan: Fucking prick. You need to die. pulls pistole out and aims at him Hurst: I'm afraid that can't happen. the cyborg grabs him from behind and throws his gun away and puts a lock on his suit so he can't use the weapons Hurst: Meet Harry, your replacement. Yohan: the cyborg crushes Yohan's suit with his bare hands AHHH! Fuck! Hurst: Technology can do a lot. Including create super soldiers capable of easily murdering weak conduits like you Yohan. Yohan: Why did you send him after me?!? Hurst: I can't have you running around freely. You were a threat to G.E.N.E. Harry is much better than you. Yohan: So your making people into robots now? Hurst: No just Harry, he's special. He was my favourite and now he's the best. Harry: How is this the best G.E.N.E had? Hurst: Harry, kill him. Harry: Thanks. Harry grabs Yohan's throat and squeezes it but Yohan breaks out his grip and kicks him back Yohan: I'll show you how this is the best G.E.N.E had. Yohan attempts to slide under him but he punches his face into the ground and steps on his chest so hard it creates a hole in the floor and the fall a floor down Harry: Weak... Yohan: I know you are. Yohan charges his fist up and charges at him but Harry grabs his fist with no effect Harry: You can't beat me, I have been upgraded since our last encounter. Yohan: rips his arm off then throws it Upgrade again. Harry: Arg, fuck you! Harry grabs Yohan's throat with his other arm and slams his face on the floor, cracking it Yohan: Aww fuck...that hurt... teleports up then super punches him through a wall then kicks open a door and runs down a hall. He looks at the battle arena storage and runs in there to hide from incoming agents. He looks around and sees a white tiger in a cage Yohan: (Shit, how do I get out of here. Shit, that white tiger, I can't leave it. reads name) Saber? frees tiger Hey there! Uhh don't eat me. the tiger rubs its head on Yohan's leg Woah, cool, let's get out of here. runs and breaks through a wall then runs out of G.E.N.E with the tiger Back in G.E.N.E Hurst: Harry, you were supposed to kill him. Harry: I tried uncle, he ripped my arm off. Hurst: I am well aware you are missing an arm. We need to upgrade you more. A lot more... A few days later Yohan is at home on the phone to Jade while throwing meat at the tiger to eat Yohan: Yeah, I'm coming soon. Yohan: I can't, G.E.N.E has eyes all over the train station. Yohan: Because I can't run while holding a 300lmbs tiger above me, he'll go mental. Yohan: I can't teleport long distances without getting tired which will cause Saber to run off and I will be too tired to catch him. Yohan: Yeah I ripped his arm off. Yohan: No, was I supposed to kill him? Yohan: A couple days. Yohan: Okay, fine, I'll teleport. hangs up Yohan: So Saber, let's meet Jade but DO NOT eat her dog! Walks up to Saber but a rocket sound is heard and Yohan turns around to see Harry flying there outside his window then break through and grab Yohan by the throat Harry: in a more deep electronic voice. His metal arms and back now have lines that glow neon red and his robot eye glows really bright along with the circles on his arms I'm back. Yohan: Bastard... attempts to teleport but a flash happens caused by Harry which prevents Yohan teleporting and using his powers and also activates an EMP Harry: Oh, were you planning on leaving so soon? Yohan: Saber! Saber pounces at Harry from behind but he kicks his leg behind him and knocks Saber into a wall which knocks him out Harry: Don't let me stop you from leaving, you can go, have a nice trip! throws Yohan out a window face first into the concrete creating a big crater Harry then flies out the window and puts his thruster on max and zooms down at Yohan and slams into him which makes him bleed a lot Harry: Ha! Best G.E.N.E had? Hurst was wrong! Yohan: breaking weak voice W-why are-are you following H-H-Hurst? Harry: Because he promises me power. Yohan: He lied... Harry: FUCK YOU! He kicks his metal leg on his face and puts his thrusters on max and burns Yohan's face Harry: Hurst will rule all, he will be a great leader with me along side him! Yohan: Hurst w-won't w-win th-this. he grabs his leg and tosses him away then jumps up and gets in a fighting stance while very slowly healing Harry: flies up on his feet You really sure about that? he spreads his arms out and a long blade pops out both his arms that reach from his shoulders to his middle knuckle Yohan: Let's do this! Yohan teleports behind him but Harry already calculated his attack and stabed behind him and sliced Yohan's stomach Harry: Just give up! I know your next move before you do! Yohan tries to grab his leg but Harry grabs his arm and crushes it then kicks him away Yohan: (fuck! How am I going to beat him?!? He knows everything!) Here's something you haven't seen! Yohan turns intangible then zooms at Harry but he drops an anti-ray-field-radiation grenade and forces him back to tangible Harry: I did my research. Yohan: This is something you literally haven't seen! turns invisible then sneaks towards him but gets easily spotted and a laser is shot at him, forcing him visible Harry: Idiot. Yohan attempts many times to attack Harry but is blocked and countered all times Harry: grips both Yohan's arms I have you in a locked position, you can't escape. crushes his wrists I can feel the blood running through your fragile viens. The brittle bones shielded by your fabric flesh. The weak puppy inside the fierce lion. Yohan, this is your end... A small gun comes out Harry's shoulder and charges up and glows red then shoots a glowing laser at Yohan's chest which pierces through his heart and Yohan drops to the floor Yohan: J-Jade... Harry: Mission successful, target down Hurst. Hurst: Did you eliminate him? Harry:... Yes sir, it is done. Hurst: Return here. Harry: Okay, but first let me do something. He rips the leather jacket off of Yohan's corpse and puts it in a box and sends it to Jade Jade's apartment Jade just received the package saying "Promises are made to be broken" Jade: Huh? What the hell is this? She opens the package and sees the leather jacket and recognizes it Jade has no words as breaks down in tears and falls on the floor examining Yohan's jacket. She cries and cries and just is filled with uncontrollable anger and vows to go to G.E.N.E by herself and end everything for killing Yohan. End of RP This is the end of the RP. There will be a sequel involving Hurst's final plan and the other RPers and their OCs.